Bitten
by ElectronicLullaby
Summary: Rose was your average 14 year old girl... That is, until a strangely beautiful woman turns her and leaves her in the middle of nowhere. Now trying to get back home and figure out what has happened to her and who that woman is, she is met with a mysterious man along the way that says he can help her. Can she trust him? (Stock photos in cover are from: www . stockfreeimages . com )
1. Chapter 1

It's the end of school and as I get on the bus everybody stares at me.

I blushed and hid under my hair.

As I walk to my seat I notice something off, but I sat down anyway and looked out the window.

After making a few stops we finally reached my house.

I got up and walked toward the door.

When I stepped out of the bus the driver said "Be careful now."

I didn't think anything of it, I thought he meant don't trip and fall.

I was walking up our long driveway when a strange breeze flowed through the trees and hit me.

I could feel the difference in the atmosphere.

Again, I didn't think anything of it.

It was just a breeze, right?

When I reached the front door, I put my hands in my pockets, searching for my house key, but I came up empty.

So I decided to walk around back, hoping someone forgot to lock it.

When I reached the door I grabbed the doorknob and-

Oh! It's like ice and it's locked.

I look at my watch.

My mom will be home in an hour, no biggie.

So I sat down for the wait.

Bored, I took out my iPod and started listening to music.

I drummed my fingers to the beat.

I also decided to do my homework to keep my mind busy.

While I was trying to solve a math problem I felt another strange breeze and I saw something move out of the corner of my eye.

I turned my head but saw nothing.

I was curious so I got up and walked around looking for something out of place, but there was nothing.

I walked back to where I was and looked around me one last time...

Then I saw it.

She came forward with blinding speed and pinned my wrists together.

Before I knew it she pulled my hair out of the way, exposing my neck.

She leaned forward like she was going to whisper something in my ear and put her lips to my throat.

I didn't know what was going on.

But then I felt it, it felt like someone putting a rusty razor blade in my neck and twisting it.

It was agony.

Then everything went black...

When I woke I was no longer at my house.

No, I was in a field and it was night.

I got up and looked around like before.

It was like I was seeing the world for the first time... and I could hear cars on a road but they were no where in sight.

I was in a field with cows and I could hear their hearts beat.

Suddenly I was taken over by a new urge.

There was a burning in my throat.

I couldn't stand it anymore.

My instincts took over me and I lunged toward the cow...


	2. Chapter 2

I had to figure this out. What was happening to me? I killed a cow!

Oh my gosh! What's going on? I can't think. My throat burns too much.

I looked down at my hands. I'm so pale. I'm as white as a sheet!

Okay. _Breath, Rose, breath. _I thought to myself.

But every breath I took sent flames down my throat. I winced.

That won't work. It hurts too much.

My senses were sharper. I was more aware of my surroundings.

Every breath, every heartbeat, every pulse of all the animals around me were amplified.

I couldn't stop myself before I was on another cow.

I drained it...of blood? What was wrong with me?

I need to get back home. Maybe I'm crazy. Maybe this isn't real.

At least the burning in my throat lessened. But why? What's going on?

I have to get home! I listened closely for any signs of civilization.

Again I heard cars on the freeway. All I have to do is follow that.

I started walking north, towards the cars. It seemed so close yet so far away.

I broke into a sprint, hoping to get there faster.

It worked.

I was in a corn field next to a road. I was hidden well.

Strange... it only took a matter of seconds to get here, even stranger I'm not even tired or out of breath.

I don't even think I breathed at all during my run.

This is so weird.

Maybe I'm sick... maybe this is all just a hallucination; a dream.

I'm sure if I close my eyes, I'll wake up.

Before I stepped into the open I closed my eyes then opened them.

It didn't work.

I did it again... and again... and again.

_Come on! Come on! Please work! Please!_, I thought.

It didn't seem to be working, so eventually I gave up on that.

I finally stepped out into the open. I felt a drop of rain.

I looked up and realized it was starting to rain.

I decided it'd be best to get a move on.

So I started walking along the road, jumping out of the way every time a car drove through a puddle.

It started raining harder, I'm in for a big storm. I heard thunder, lightning will soon follow.

I took stock of my surroundings.

I could see several lights in the distance.

I heard the shuffling of feet and the chatter of people.

I took one more quick look around.

Nope. No one's here. I started toward the lights.

Once I was sure no one was ahead of me I picked up speed, the cornfields blurring past me.

I made it there in record time.

Huh. I could get used to this. At least it isn't all bad.

For the first time since I woke up I actually smiled.

But it was short-lived, I didn't recognize the city.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood outside of the unfamiliar city, wondering what I should do next.

I looked around for a sign, but there was nothing, not even a simple "Welcome to...".

I sighed.

How could this be? Am I even in the right state?

I guess I should go into the strange city now...

I was reluctant but I starting walking anyway.

As I walked through the streets I got a strange feeling... as if I was being watched.

I looked around, frightened.

There were people everywhere, it was suffocatingly crowded.

The feeling was so strong. It almost knocked me over.

Yet I couldn't find the pair eyes that I felt on me.

I started walking fast and I ran into someone.

"Oh." I said, "I'm sorry, Sir..."

I let my apology trail off when I saw his face.

He had blood dripping from his mouth...

He made a noise, did this man just growl at me?

I lifted my hands and slowly backed away, like one would do when being stared down by an angry dog.

I backed away until I saw a seemingly misplaced alley.

I don't know why, but something about it seemed off.

I wanted to run, run far away from this place.

But at the same time I was drawn into it, like a moth to a flame.

I ducked into the alley, escaping the odd man's furious gaze.

The world seemed to get darker when I passed through the threshold and into this alley.

I saw a shadow at the end of the alley, turning the corner and disappearing completely.

I'm not sure why but I started to sprint toward it; following it.

As I turned the corner I saw it.

With no light in the alley the figure was black; concealed in shadows.

The only light was coming from its eyes...

It's glowing red eyes!

I stumbled backwards and knocked over a trash can.

As I lay dazed in the spilled garbage, the figure approached me.

I cringed into the garbage, it crunched and various things poked me through my clothes...

I wanted to scream but it got caught in my throat.

He closed the distance between us.

Does his eyes have a sick gleam to them, or is it just my imagination...?

Even up close I still couldn't make out any features.

He was just black, a shadow... a void.

It was like being swallowed by darkness.

He crouched down in front of me, he was so close I could feel his cold breath on my face.

He was just inches away from me now.

He stared into my eyes while his glowed blood red...

It was like he was reading my soul.

I started getting sleepy.

_How is this happening?_, I thought.

My eyes closed without me telling them to...


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up dazed and confused.

I couldn't remember a thing that happened last night.

All I could conjure was what I felt: Fear.

There was a block in my mind, like a wall.

And every time I tried to remember that night I would slam into it.

I sat up and looked around.

I was in a semi-dark room.

It looked like a bedroom, most likely a guest room.

The blinds were drawn and so were the curtains.

I tried to peek through the blinds but when I opened them the sunlight hurt.

It actually seemed to physically hurt me, my skin started to smoke...

That's when I let the blinds fall and I backed away from the window.

What am I? A creature that can't go out in the daylight? That drinks blood...?

I've heard stories of such creatures, but I never believed them to be true.

Vampires aren't real.

A walking corpse that feeds on living, breathing human beings? Not possible.

But still... does that mean I'm dead? Am I dead? A walking corpse?!

I started to panic when I saw a door on the other side of the room.

I got out of the bed and made my way over to the door.

I opened it, it was a small bathroom.

I stepped in and quietly shut the door behind me.

I walked over to a mirror that was hanging precariously over the sink.

I looked into the mirror, I still had a reflection.

But I looked awful.

My shirt was soaked in cow's blood and my dark brown hair was a tangled mess.

I took notice of the two small holes on the side of my neck.

They were a blue-ish green, like a bruise.

But the holes themselves were not, they were black inside and still had some blood oozing out of them.

I had blood on my mouth, the image of the odd man I ran into came to mind.

What has happened to me? I could smell the blood I was covered in...

I felt something poke my bottom lip.

I leaned towards the mirror and opened my mouth, my incisors were big, pointed and very sharp.

I brought my finger up to my mouth and touched the tip of one of my fangs.

Blood started to seep out of my finger, which only made it worse.

I noticed my eyes, they were changing. Once a pleasant green, now a horrid red...

My eyes seemed to glow.

I jolted away from the mirror and stopped breathing, hoping it would help.

But it was too late, the burning in my throat came back, but stronger this time.

I clutched my throat and stumbled out of the bathroom.

Only when I made it half way across the room did I notice a presence.

I took a moment to look up.

He was sitting on the bed I woke up in with his legs and arms crossed.

He was watching me with a curious look on his face.

I straightened myself and let go of my throat, the burning sensation gone for the moment... probably from shock.

My eyes were wide, I cocked my head as we watched each other.

He had medium length black hair and brown eyes, his skin was very pale... almost white.

He looked to be in his mid-twenties, maybe.

I couldn't tell his height because he was sitting but I'm guessing average.

His build was average as well.

He was wearing a striped gray shirt and a light brown, maybe leather, jacket.

He had dark blue jeans and tan casual boots. A seemingly normal guy.

My gaze returned to his face.

His eyes seemed to have an unnatural glow to them...

_I know him from somewhere_, I thought.

Neither of us moved for several minutes, then he let out a breath and stood up.

I just stared, trying to remember where I knew him from but kept coming up blank.

He crossed the room and now stood a few feet from me.

He must have something to do with the night before.

_Baby steps, baby steps_, I thought to myself.

_I remember getting off the school bus...then I couldn't find my house key...both doors were locked..._

Things were starting to get a little fuzzy.

As for the man, he was still standing there, staring at my face.

He was watching me think.

I felt like I should say something but decided against it.

I still couldn't remember who he was.

_Baby steps_, I reminded myself.

_...a women attacked me..._

I couldn't see her face, I couldn't remember what she looked like.

_...everything went black...I woke up in a field..._

It was becoming exceedingly difficult to think through this fog.

I thought harder, concentrating on the events of last night.

_...my throat burned..._

I reached up and touched my throat.

_...I drank the blood of two cows...I started walking...running...to a road..._

I furrowed my brow.

_...I walked along the road...it was raining...and I came to...to a...a..._

I hit a wall, my head was starting to hurt.

The chatter of people came to my mind, as well as the footsteps on the ground.

It was a city!

_...a city..._

I pushed against the wall.

_I remember running into a strange man with blood on his mouth..._

_...he was very angry...I backed away...and came to a...an alley..._

It was starting to come back to me, the wall is now just a minor nuisance.

A pesky annoyance. I swatted it away, like the pest it was.

_...I saw a shadow and I followed it down the dismal alley...as I turned the corner I found the black figure...it turned around and it's eyes glowed a sickening red..._

I gasped, finally knowing what happened and who this man was.

Sure, I have a migraine now, but at least I know.

I looked at his face, he was waiting for me to say something.

So many questions came to my mind, but the only one I could voice was:

"Are you that thing I saw in the alley?"

He took a step back and smiled.

"Yes, I am."


End file.
